Sweet Things
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Hunny receives many sweet things on Valentine's Day. But this year, there's one particular present he's anxious to get. Will he be able to repay the kindness properly? Hunny x Reiko centric. Possible OOC-ness. Oneshot.


SWEET THINGS  
An Ouran High School Host Club Ficlet

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, so I couldn't write a decent holiday fic around Christmas. Yet...this little bugger pops out of my muses. Hope you will enjoy. Hunny x Reiko centric (I'm stuck on this pairing). A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the piece.

~*~

February 14th was one of Mitsukuni Haninozuka's favorite days of the year. It meant lots of sweet things would come his way. Sweet things he loved to eat year round: candies, cakes, and assorted chocolates from all over the world.

And his classmates did not disappoint. From the girls in his class to his clients at the Host Club, the young man with the boyish face received piles upon piles of sweet goodness. Swiss chocolates made to order. Cheesecake in twelve different, delicious flavors. Cakes of assorted size and shape -- some made of white, a few of yellow, and a handful made of chocolate, all covered in his favorite whipped topping. Hard candies imported from Europe and other parts of Asia. Haruhi even made him a few pieces of chocolate, the not-so-perfect outline of Bun Bun's face.

"Will you try mine first?"

"What about mine?"

"Of course!"

But there was only one that he was dying to taste. It was in a small wooden box with velvety black covering. Many mistook it for a jewelry box, and only a few realized it was actually in the shape of a coffin. And while the box gave the young man some foreboding, he still looked forward to whatever tasty treat waited inside.

"Thank you. Thank you all!"

As the crowd in Music Room Three began to disperse, Hunny sat down at one of his usual tables. An elegant setting in the back of the room where he would eat cake with Bun Bun and watch everyone else as they worked diligently. But he paid little attention as he carefully opened the lid of the box and peered inside.

"Oh!"

The chocolate was expected. To see them in the shape of skulls was not. Still, Hunny managed a smile as he plucked a chocolate from the box and popped it into his mouth. The sweet taste exploded on his tongue and he sighed happily. One by one, he ate the candy until he could finally see the bottom of the box. There, he found a little message written with red ink on clean, white paper.

"A piece of my soul to replace what I once took from yours. With love, Reiko."

Hunny's smile reached his eyes. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. The light smell of her perfume filled his nose as he held the note over his heart. This was not what he had hoped for. But it was enough. It came from her. Came from her heart. He couldn't ask for anything else.

Now he had to find an adequate way to say thank you.

And although it frightened him a little, he knew just the thing!

~*~

March 14th was Reiko Kanazuki's least favorite day of the year. It meant that all the girls in her class would receive sweet things from the boys they admired. They would "oh" and "ah" over their love notes and fight over whose present was better: candies, scarves or sparkly jewelry that was probably worth less than what was paid for it.

And her classmates did not disappoint. The girls were all a glow as they received their little gifts. From fellow classmates to underclassmen, it was simply a reminder of how much popularity meant to them. They compared their presents without fail and the feeling of sweet joy and love was almost too much. She was happy when class ended and she could seek refuge in the dark corners of the Black Magic Club.

"Ah! Kanazuki-san, someone left a gift for you."

"Oh?"

When she arrived at her usual table, there was indeed a small package waiting for her. While her male counterparts occasionally received gifts, it was unheard of for her to be on the receiving end. Everyone had gathered around, curious as to what was inside the metallic red gift bag with white tissue paper. They speculated amongst themselves: chocolates, jewelry, hard candies, and perhaps a proposal of marriage. All were farfetched, though she wouldn't be adverse to the right candies. Especially dark chocolate.

Threatening to curse her fellow club members, the young mistress of the dark waited for them to depart before lifting the tissue paper from the bag. One piece, then another. Finally, she reached inside and pulled out the contents.

"Ah!"

It was a pink bunny, much like the one she often saw a certain Host Club member with. The little doll wore a tiny black cloak and had a giant tag on him that read, "Curse of the Bun Bun". In one of its paws was a tiny, plastic scythe. The other held a tiny, white bag. In it were little chocolate chips, all made of dark chocolate.

"It's...cute...."

Turning over the tag, she found another message. Written in a child-like manner, it read:

"May Bun Bun's Curse protect you always. With love, Mitsukuni."

Reiko could not stop the smile that spread across her lips. Nor could she stop her fellow club members from looking over her shoulder as their curiosity got the better of them. But her anger mattered little to the warmth she felt inside. Her heart lightened and she could feel the shadows peel away for a moment. She had not expected an answer to her gift, but she had secretly hoped for one.

And she would treasure it always.

Maybe she would look forward to White Day next year.

Maybe.

~OWARI~

DISCLAIMER:  
Ouran High School Host Club is a brilliant piece of work by creator Bisco Hatori. Originally published in 2003 by HAKUSENSHA, Inc., Tokyo, Japan, this masterpiece is being translated and published by VIZ Media for fans in America. I do not own a single piece of the characters used in this story. They were kidnapped and used here without permission.


End file.
